A positioning technology is a common technology in the existing field of communications.
In the prior art, a global positioning system (hereinafter referred to as GPS for short) is usually provided in positioning devices, such as some mobile terminals and vehicle mounted navigators. The GPS can receive geosynchronous satellite signals, so as to position a mobile terminal. In the prior art, an acceleration transducer or an angular velocity transducer may also be provided in a positioning device such as a mobile terminal or a vehicle mounted navigator, so as to provide information such as the direction of motion, the speed, and the acceleration of the positioning device in a reference system where the positioning device is located, so as to record, through an inertial navigation technology, a movement path of a device using a positioning system.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem. An existing positioning device can merely position itself, but cannot implement position information sharing with other positioning devices. For example, when a positioning device intends to learn information such as positions and paths of other positioning devices, the positioning device has no way of learning such information.